


Абсолюция

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни прекрасно знал, в чем именно заключалась проблема, когда именно их партнерство со Стивом перешло от дружеского к враждебному, и никакой терапевт не мог им помочь. Им могла помочь только машина времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолюция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118569) by [Leviarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty). 



> Спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis) за бетинг.

Он не знал, кому именно принадлежала идея — губернатору или шефу полиции, — но в кои-то веки был в чем-то согласен со Стивом. Ебаная брачная консультация.

Ну, да, возможно, не без причины, потому что между ними уже несколько месяцев творилось черт-те что. Они по-прежнему выполняли работу, уровень раскрываемости преступлений по-прежнему был выше, чем у полиции, но дела все чаще шли через пень-колоду, и… Короче, возможно, они со Стивом стали слишком сосредоточены друг на друге, чтобы замечать происходящее вокруг. Черт, даже Коно и Чин устали от их выходок, хотя обычно находили это немного забавным.

Но усадить их перед какой-то мозгоправкой, возомнившей, что докторская степень делала ее знатоком чужих душ? Это перебор.

А самое смешное, что Дэнни прекрасно знал, в чем именно заключалась проблема, когда именно их партнерство со Стивом перешло от дружеского к враждебному, и никакой терапевт не мог им помочь. Им могла помочь только машина времени.

*

У них были хорошие дни и плохие, и хорошие количеством превосходили плохие в соотношении два к одному. Большую часть времени все шло нормально. Но Дэнни не дурак. Он видел, что плохие дни были _очень_  плохими.

Да, они лучшие друзья, братья, _ohana_ — не суть. Стив без колебаний отправился с ним искать брата и ни слова не сказал на то, что Дэнни пристрелил убийцу Мэтти. А когда Стива похитил Во Фат, Дэнни сразу же бросился его спасать — как всегда — и сидел у кровати, пока не убедился, что он поправится.

Но большинство хороших дней были весьма хреновыми.

Именно в тихие дни, когда не поступало сообщений о террористических угрозах, пропавших детях или бомбе в автомобиле, когда сосредоточиться было просто не на чем, — вот в эти дни они срывались друг на друге так, что доходило чуть ли не до драки.

Наверное, им стоило подраться. Хоть немного разрядили бы обстановку.

*

— Не могу не спросить, — сказала доктор на третьей встрече, — возможно ли, что секс поможет сбавить напряжение?

— Эм, чего? — спросил Дэнни, и в это же время Стив произнес:

— Вы же в курсе, что мы на самом деле не женаты?

— Конечно, — ответила она. — Но я семейный психолог, и многие пары, с которыми я работаю, сталкиваются с подобными разногласиями. Очень часто они решаются сексом. Когда оба партнера недовольны своей сексуальной жизнью, это ведет к неудовлетворению остальными ее аспектами.

— Н-да, только, видите ли, — сказал Дэнни, садясь ровнее, — проблемы, с которыми вы тут имеете дело, начались после того, как у нас был секс.

Ее изумление могло бы немного порадовать, если бы Стив не сидел рядом, похожий на бомбу, готовую рвануть в любую секунду.

Наконец она спросила:

— Вы не могли бы рассказать подробнее, детектив Уильямс?

— Думаю, час прошел, — сказал Стив, уже на полпути к двери. Дэнни стукнулся головой о спинку стула, затем поднялся и вышел следом.

Сегодня у них плохой день.

*

В машине повисла отвратительная тишина. За рулем был Дэнни — в последнее время Стив начал иногда уступать место. Сейчас он сидел рядом, стиснув зубы и дергая ногой. Дэнни понятия не имел, что сказать, не знал, как все исправить.

Телефон Стива зазвонил.

— Слава богу, — сказал Дэнни, когда Стив ответил на звонок.

— Да, Чин?

— У нас есть дело.

Слава богу.

*

Потом стало хуже. Стив практически игнорировал его, хотя Дэнни не жаловался — у него тоже не было настроения разговаривать. И Стив взял с собой Гровера для допроса свидетелей, пока Дэнни остался изучать отчет Макса.

— Вы еще не устали от этого? — спросил Чин, как только Стив вышел.

— От чего "этого"?

— Вечные споры, показное равнодушие. Не надоело?

— Ага, — хмуро ответил Дэнни. Он чертовски устал.

*

После Афганистана. После того, как члены Талибана взяли Стива в плен и пытали до полусмерти, обвиняя в преступлениях против них. После того, как Кэтрин умчалась навстречу ветру. После того, как физические раны Стива по большей части зажили. После лишнего раунда пива. Вот когда все случилось.

Дэнни знал, что не должен был этого допустить. А допустив — знал, что воспользовался ситуацией, воспользовался Стивом, за что с тех пор каждый день себя ненавидел.

Он не был из тех, кто тайком сбегает под утро, но именно так поступил в тот день. Когда Стив ушел на утренний заплыв, или куда там он обычно ходил, Дэнни собрал вещи и убрался из его дома. Тут нечем было гордиться, но Дэнни понимал, что это правильно. Что Стив не захочет, вернувшись, видеть его в своей кровати.

Впоследствии Стив ни разу не упоминал о случившемся. Дэнни тоже не поднимал тему. Но уже тогда он знал, что все похерил.

*

— Прости, — сказал Дэнни, когда расследование закончилось, и они ехали по улице к дому Макгарретта. Потому что иногда он мог вести себя как взрослый. — Не стоило ей говорить.

— И ты прости, — ответил Стив. Наверное, где-то начался конец света, потому что Дэнни не помнил, когда в последний раз слышал, чтобы Стив искренне и без намека на издевку извинялся. — Ты прав, это все из-за меня.

Дэнни хлопнул глазами, нахмурился.

— Что?

— Я тут пытаюсь признать свою ошибку. Не веди себя, как мудак, ладно?

Дэнни заехал во двор и заглушил двигатель, а потом переключил все внимание на Стива.

— Я не веду себя, как мудак. Я просто не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что это твоя ошибка.

— Потому что я все испортил. У нас все было хорошо, а потом мне стало хреново, и я хотел тебя так сильно, что не смог сдержаться, и теперь ничего хорошего не осталось.

Дэнни помотал головой, почти смеясь.

— Стив, это не твоя вина.

— Давай только без лживой банальщины.

— Нет, я серьезно. Это не твоя вина. Я тоже там был.

— Ага, а потом тебя не было.

— То есть, ты был бы рад, если бы я дождался, пока ты вернешься со своих ежедневных водных процедур? — спросил Дэнни, уверенный, что дело в чем-то другом. Стив медлил с ответом.

— Да, — сказал он в конце концов. Как будто ответ причинял ему физическую боль. Как будто, признавшись, он поставил на кон всего себя.

Вот как.

— Тогда извини, — повторил Дэнни, наклонившись вперед, и осторожно поцеловал его в губы.

— Дэнни, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не могу так снова. Не могу воспринимать наш секс несерьезно.

— Как давно мы женаты?

Не женаты, _вместе_ , но они с первого дня спорили, как старые супруги. Дэнни надеялся, что Стив поймет.

— Четыре года, семь месяцев и восемнадцать дней, — ответил Стив, ни секунды не раздумывая. Ну конечно он знал точный срок. Дэнни улыбнулся.

— Так я и думал. Между нами нет ничего несерьезного, детка, — он еще раз поцеловал Стива. — По словам мозгоправа, большинство проблем между парами возникает из-за недостатка общения, и во многих случаях оба партнера хотят большего от своей сексуальной жизни. Больше секса или большего разнообразия в сексе, не важно. И у нас все было хорошо, пока мы не поняли, чего хотим друг от друга, но решили, что другой не хочет того же. Видишь, недостаток общения.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

— Я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом много и часто.

— Думаю, это можно устроить, — Стив широко улыбнулся, и Дэнни поцеловал его снова. — Я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но у меня дома есть отличная кровать, намного удобнее твоей машины.

Дэнни соврал бы, сказав, что не думал о том, чтобы трахнуть Стива прямо в машине. Может, в другой раз. Сейчас им нужна была кровать.

*

Дэнни открыл глаза, когда первые лучи солнца только начали заглядывать в окно, и обнаружил, что Стив все еще лежит в постели, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Его рука покоилась у Дэнни на бедре и рисовала пальцами круги на голой коже.

— Привет, — сонно сказал Дэнни. Его глаза снова закрылись. — Ты разве не должен сейчас выполнять зарядку Аквамена?

— Не сегодня, — ответил Стив и после недолгого молчания спросил: — У нас все хорошо?

Дэнни кивнул и прогудел:

— Все прекрасно.

Стив поцеловал его в губы, а затем в шею.

— Голодный?

— Нет-нет-нет, — Дэнни замотал головой. — Ты не будешь готовить завтрак.

— Вообще-то, я очень хороший повар.

— Да, конечно, ты первоклассный мастер микроволновой кулинарии. Но в приготовлении реальной, съедобной пищи я тебя обойду.


End file.
